Doctor amor
by veintisiete
Summary: Emmett se siente en la imperiosa necesidad de ayudar a Edward con el tema de su virginidad. Y los demás deciden ayudarle. Siempre es divertido hacer enfadar a Edward y que Emmett pague las consecuencias.
1. El pequeño gran problema de Ed

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Si me plagias el monstruo del coco se te comerá.

**Summary:** Emmett se siente en la imperiosa necesidad de ayudar a Edward con el tema de su virginidad. Siempre es divertido hacer enfadar a Edward y que Emmett pague las consecuencias.

**N/A**: Esto es lo que viene siendo un crack!fic de dos capítulos. O tres. Quizás cuatro. Es corto, en realidad no creo que se alargue mucho. Esto me pasa por pensar cosas raras. El otro día estuve hablando con neyade sobre cómo veían los demás la virginidad de Edward, y bueno. Las personalidades están un poco OOC pero allí se sobreentiende al decir que esto es un fic con mucho crack.

**Doctor Amor**

**1. Sex bomb, baby. You are a sex bomb.**

Emmett nunca fue alguien que reparase en cómo se sentían los demás. No es que fuera malo, simplemente no se daba cuenta de las cosas. O no se quería dar cuenta. A veces, sus hermanos se preguntaban cómo alguien como Rosalie, tan dura y temperamental, podía tener un vínculo tan especial con alguien como Emmett, demasiado despreocupado, risueño, bromista e inmaduro.

Algo que todos tenían en común era el gusto por la buena música. Las veces que Edward no tocaba el piano, encendían el reproductor y se entretenían escuchando sus discos favoritos, aunque el susodicho tuviera una colección de discos tan grande que muchas no se molestaban en comprar más. Alice tenía una caja en la habitación que compartía con Jasper, y en ella guardaba algunos discos de vinillo, la mayoría comprados en los 80.

Para Carlisle y Esme eran suficientes los ratos que Edward se sentaba delante del piano y les tocaba algo. Para Jasper, la música que escuchaba Alice era perfecta, y Rosalie no había dado indicios de haber desarrollado algún gusto musical diferente al de sus hermanos. Emmett, por otra parte, tenía días en los que odiaba a la música, y días en los que enchufaba la televisión de plasma al decodificador para poner a todo volumen los intentos de música moderna que salían en la MTV.

Así comenzó todo.

Para variar, Emmett entró en el salón cantando a voz de grito "Sex Bomb", después de ver ochenta videoclips. Era una suerte, realmente, el que Jasper sólo pudiera canalizar las emociones humanas, porque de no ser por ello, el pobre rubio no habría sido capaz de resistir el pánico que en esos momentos debía de estar azotando a las ardillas, comadrejas, peces, ciervos y demás fauna que habitaba el bosque que rodeaba la mansión.

El rubio intentó desviar su atención a otra cosa menos molesta, pero estaba solo en casa junto a Emmett. Edward y Alice habían ido con Bella al centro comercial, y Esme y Carlisle estaban de caza con Rosalie. Se suponía que Jasper no había ido con ellos porque quería ver un partido de baloncesto muy importante. Pero Emmett tenía otros planes.

–Hot stuff baby tonight! You are a sex bomb! –meneó la cadera y luego se rió estridentemente. Jasper se quedó mirándolo durante varios minutos y abrió la boca para decir algo. Luego la cerró, ya que no quería traumatizarle. Sus tiempos de vampiro oscuro y peligroso habían acabado hacía mucho tiempo ya.

Emmett se tiró en el sofá y se quedó mirando a Jasper, tarareando la cancioncilla.

–He estado pensando –soltó una risilla floja. Emmett y pensar, juntos en la misma frase, no presagiaban nada bueno. –¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si nuestro Edward ya es un hombre?

Le miró, incrédulo. ¿De verdad le estaba preguntando _eso_? Le observó, buscando algún indicio en su rostro que le indicara que sólo estaba bromeando. Al final, Jasper se rindió. Sí. Le estaba preguntando eso.

–Tiene ciento diez años. Más que hombre, debería ser un espectro. –le respondió. Emmet le miró sonriendo y se rascó la cabeza.

–Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Parece tan inocentón –suspiró, fingiendo estar preocupado como si de un padre se tratara. –¿Piensas que tenga algún tipo de problema? ¿Algún trauma?

Jasper arqueó las cejas. El tema de conversación no le estaba gustando para nada.

–Edward nació en época de guerra. Su aspiración era ser soldado. Cuando él se entrenaba para ser una máquina de matar, tú ni siquiera habías nacido.

–Por eso mismo. ¿No crees que está reprimido? – automáticamente dijo aquello, estalló en una carcajada explosiva. –Pobrecillo. Debe pasarlo mal con Bella.

–En su juventud estaba mal visto que un hombre estuviera con una mujer, Emmett.

–¿En su juventud eran gays todos? –preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

–No, Emmett. Me refiero a que no estaba bien visto que los jóvenes intimaran sin haberse casado antes.

-Ah. –asintió, como comprendiendo. –Lo que yo te diga. Un reprimido.

De verdad que Jasper no quería reírse. Generalmente, no le interesaba la vida íntima de nadie. Pero se rió. Emmett era el tipo de persona que te hacía reírte de lo que sea. Luego de luchar, era su mejor habilidad.

–La que debe pasarlo mal es ella. Se tiene que sentir como…

–¿Te imaginas su primer beso? Tuvo que ser muy violento para él –ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse con estridencia. –Pensando en si lo había hecho mal o bien. Además, debió cabrearle bastante eso de no poder oír los pensamientos de Bella. ¡Imagínate que ella tenga más experiencia que él!

–Sí. Pero no todo es sexo, Emmett –le recordó.

Se mantuvieron la mirada un par de instantes, totalmente serios. Luego Emmett rodó por el suelo, riéndose como un poseso. A Jasper le entró la risa de mirarlo, intentando decir algo pero sin legar a terminar.

–Es que… es… Dios. –comenzó a reírse de nuevo. –Tiene un trauma, sin duda. Yo pensaba que era gay. Me preparaba para el día en el que me lo dijera, ya sabes. No quería reírme de él ni nada, es mi hermano favorito. ¡Cien años sin besar a nadie! ¡Cien años sin tocar a una mujer! Tiene un aguante a prueba de hierro.

–Tú no lo entiendes, supongo que para él es algo especial –dijo. Intentó no reírse más, pero falló estrepitosamente.

–Ah. Claro. –Emmett puso cara de entender. Luego giró la cabeza y arqueó las cejas. –¿Insinúas que está reservándose para perder la virginidad con Bella? ¿Qué los dos son _vírgenes_?

–¿Eres de esta familia? –inquirió Jasper, asombrado. ¿Cómo era posible que no se enterara de estas cosas?

–Me estás diciendo… –le entró otro ataque de risa y tuvo que respirar para aguantarse. –Me estás queriendo decir… Que ellos… ¿Qué se están reservando para la noche de bodas?

–Por ejemplo.

A Emmett le entró el ataque de risa más largo de la historia. Luego se le unió Jasper, riéndose tan fuerte que dio la impresión de que no iba a parar nunca.

–Tenemos que ayudarle. Este asunto de la virilidad de Ed me lleva preocupando desde que le conocí. Al principio le entendía, ese rollo de la ponzoña y esas cosas. Luego me extrañé porque, joder, todos en esta casa sabemos lo buenas que están las de Denali. Incluso Tanya le tiró los trastos. Pensé que no le gustaban las rubias, sin problemas. Pero, ¿reservarse para la noche de bodas? Hermano, tienes que ayudarle –dijo con aire solemne. El teatro se le estropeó un poco porque volvió a reírse.

-¿Ayudarle? – le preguntó. ¿Pretendía que le enseñara a hacer esas cosas? La cara de Jasper se contrajo del asco.

–Sí. Ya sabes, caldear el ambiente. Eso que tú sabes hacer –me guiñó un ojo.

Cuando Jasper pensó que la situación no podría ser más zúrrela, escucharon a Rosalie entrar. Resoplando. El rubio se alegró tremendamente de no ser Emmett en aquellos momentos.

–¿Así que las de Denali están buenas, no? –siseó.

De tanto que se reía, Emmett no la había escuchado. Se levantó con rapidez del sofá y la miró. Rosalie estaba que echaba chispas. Las chicas de Denali le caían mal porque pretendían ser más guapas que ella.

–No tanto como tú, nena –contestó con rapidez. Con demasiada rapidez. –Además, estábamos hablando de Edward, no de ellas.

–¿Qué pasa con Edward? –preguntó, aún enfadada. Se cruzó de brazos y les miró entrecerrando los ojos.

–Emmett ha llegado a la conclusión de que debemos ayudarle a perder la virginidad antes de la noche de bodas –le informó Jasper, sonriendo.

¿Surreal? La situación era, como poco, sacada de una película americana. El Volvo de Edward pegó un frenazo delante de la mansión y los tres se giraron, sabiendo que les había oído

–Oh. Oh.

–Bueno. Yo tengo la conciencia limpia –dijo Jasper, girándose hacia la tele y encendiéndola.

–¿Conciencia? ¡Eres un vampiro, tú de eso no tienes! –exclamó Emmett, de repente nervioso.

Entonces se abrieron las puertas y Edward apareció delante de Bella, mirándoles como si fuesen el mismo Satanás en persona. Rosalie sonrió con malicia y se giró hacia Bella, llevándose un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja.

-Siéntate, Bella. Esto irá para rato –le avisó, dando un par de golpecitos en el sofá blanco, como indicándole a Bella que se sentara a su lado.

Jasper suspiró. Edward estaba que ardía, y Emmett no iba a ayudar precisamente a no caldear los ánimos.

-¡No me puedo creer que estuvierais hablando de eso! –les acusó. Jasper se limitó a ignorar la discusión sin levantar la mirada de la tele. ¿Dónde estaría Alice?

-Es estúpido que pretendas que no nos preocupemos por ti, Ed –se defendió Emmett, usando un tono de falsete que enfadó aún más a Edward. Le dio una palmada en la espalda y el otro saltó hacia atrás, temblando de ira.

-¡Mi vida no es asunto vuestro! ¿Verdad que yo no me meto en la tuya?

-Puedes hacerlo, nunca te lo he prohibido. –el rubio apretó los labios, intentando no reírse.

-¿Por qué discuten? –preguntó Bella. Miró a Rose, interrogante, y Jasper se giró por fin, decidido a actuar-

–Edward. Emmett no lo hacía con malicia –suspiró.

–¿Y tú con qué cara hablas de mi vida privada? ¿Te tengo que recordar que hace más de seis meses que no haces nada? –estalló, indignado. Se cruzó de hombros y al milisegundo Bella entendió todo, por lo que enrojeció como si le hubieran pegado dos puñetazos en cada mejilla.

En un principio, Jasper pensó que se le había desencajado la mandíbula o algo por el estilo. ¿Le estaba restregando por la cara que hacía seis meses que Alice y él no se tocaban? ¿Él, que era algo así como un…viejo decrépito virgen?

–¿Te estás riendo de mí? –le preguntó. Emmett estalló de nuevo en risas y Rosalie tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada. –Tú, que llevas ciento dieciocho años virgen. ¿Te ríes de mí?

–¿Quién se ríe de ti? –Alice sonrió y dejó un par de bolsas en el suelo. Genial. Había ido de compras. Otra vez. –¡Emmett deja de retorcerte por el suelo!

–Alice… -susurró Bella, que ahora parecía un bote de ketchup.

–Tus hermanos se están riendo de mí –le explicó él. –Dicen que se preocupan por mi inactividad sexual.

Alice miró a Emmett y a Jasper, atónita. Su marido no entendió por qué estaba enfadada, ya que él lo sabría ipso facto.

–¡Sois unos maleducados! –Edward sonrió, contento de que alguien se escandalizara por la conducta de sus hermanos.

-¡Os dije que eso ya lo solucionaríamos nosotros por nuestra cuenta!

–¡Alice! –exclamó Rosalie y acto seguido comenzó a reírse en voz baja.

–Perfecto –Edward se irguió y apretó los dientes. Antes de que se moviera, Jasper supo cuál era su objetivo: la tele. –Veo que ya no necesitáis eso para entreteneros.

–¡No! –Emmett y Jasper saltaron a tiempo, cogiéndole por los pies para evitar que avanzase y asesinara su tesoro.

–Son como críos –suspiró Alice, sentándose en el sofá.

–Idiotas –rió Rose.

Consiguieron, a duras penas, que no rompiera la tele. Aquello era lo único que se evitaba que muriesen del aburrimiento, literalmente. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía ocurrirle a alguien que no se podía morir? Aburrirse. Por eso Emmett y Jasper se pasaban las tardes peleando o jugando al béisbol. Otras veces, apostaban por tonterías.

Había días en los que iban a los casinos que más cerca les quedaban con Alice y Edward. La habilidad de ella para ver los números y la capacidad de Edward de saber cuándo irían a detenerles por sospechosos de estafa era un gran aliciente, y les hacía pasar unos ratos geniales. Esme y Carlisle no lo solían ver con buenos ojos, pero Alice hacía unos pucheritos que convencían a cualquiera. Sobretodo cuando se ponía un camisón azul tan…

–¡Cállate! –lee gritó Edward a Jasper, espantado. –¡No te imagines eso! ¡Deja de pensar en eso!

–Sí. Sea lo que sea, piensa en Edward desnudo –le aconsejó Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–¡Emmett! –Rosalie abrió los ojos, asustada y Bella se echó hacia atrás en el sofá. La humana les miró como si se les hubiera ido mucho la pinza y Alice entrecerró los ojos.

–Lo siento hermano, no digo que seas feo. Eres bastante guapete, pero eres tan virginal que si pienso en ti actúas como una ducha de agua fría…

Lo último que se vio fue a Emmett atravesando la pared del fondo del salón después del empujón que Edward le metió. Bella ya no sabía dónde esconderse y parecía una mancha de sangre en el sofá blanco, de lo roja que estaba. Rosalie se levantó, estupefacta, y corrió tras Emmett para ayudarle a levantarse. La risa explosiva de él sacudió el suelo del salón pocos minutos después, tranquilizando a Alice que también se había levantado alarmada.

Cuando Edward cogió a Bella en brazos y salió de la mansión maldiciéndoles a todos por no tener vida propia, Alice abrazó por la cintura a su marido. Ambos se sonrieron y ella levantó un dedo, señalándole.

-Menos mal que no se ha enterado de que el otro día le compramos preservativos.

Jasper se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza, apretándola contra él. Edward aún podría oírla y venir a tirarla a ella también por la ventana.

---

_Muchos besos, abrazos, paz, amor. Sed buenos y dejadme RR, a vosotros no os cuesta nada y a mí me inflaman el cerebro para seguir escribiendo. Nos vemos pronto, espero._

_wirhaven_


	2. Noches de pasión

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Si me plagias el monstruo del coco se te comerá.

**Summary:** Emmett se siente en la imperiosa necesidad de ayudar a Edward con el tema de su virginidad. Siempre es divertido hacer enfadar a Edward y que Emmett pague las consecuencias.

**N/A**: Esto es lo que viene siendo un crack!fic de dos capítulos. O tres. Quizás cuatro. Es corto, en realidad no creo que se alargue mucho. Esto me pasa por pensar cosas raras. El otro día estuve hablando con neyade sobre cómo veían los demás la virginidad de Edward, y bueno. Las personalidades están un poco OOC pero allí se sobreentiende al decir que esto es un fic con mucho crack.

**Doctor Amor**

**2. Noches de pasión.**

–Hum. Creo que esto no le gustará a Edward –murmuró Jasper, colocando más pétalos de rosa alrededor de la cama de matrimonio que habían dejado en su habitación.

–No le tengas miedo. Eres inmortal –le recordó Alice. –Lo peor que puede hacerte es raparte.

–Tu concepto de "peor" es un poco diferente al del de toda la humanidad –se burló el rubio.

–¡Si te rapa no te volverá a crecer el pelo nunca! –exclamó ella, y luego empezó a reírse. –Pero tranquilo, yo te protegeré.

–Me abuuuurrooo –informó Emmett desde el suelo. Rosalie arqueó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua. –No os pongáis melosos, Edward y Bella ya lo son bastante.

–¿Qué haces en el suelo? –Jasper le miró, y le pasó la bolsa llena de pétalos de rosa a Alice, la cual comenzó a dar saltitos por toda la habitación, lanzándolos por todos lados.

–Descanso. –contestó el más amedrentador de todos sus hermanos, con un tono que dejaba claro que no era necesario explicar nada.

–Pero si tú no te puedes cansar.

–Que no, dice. ¡Mírame cómo descanso! –le tiró un cojín y el rubio lo paró en el acto.

–No deberías hacer enfadar a un general de alto rango, que lo sepas –le advirtió con un tono que rayó en lo malicioso.

–No me das miedo, Jazzie –Emmett le sacó la lengua y dio una palmada.

–No deberías haber dicho eso. De verdad que no. –le aseguró el rubio, antes de mirarle divertido.

Dos segundos después, Emmett se revolcó en el suelo por la risa incontrolable que le azuzó después de que Jasper se inclinara sobre él, sonriente. Tocó su hombro y Emmett comenzó a revolverse por todo el suelo, riéndose como loco.

–Eh, Mambrú. Déjale en paz –le dijo Rosalie, a pesar de que parecía divertida.

–Enséñale a no meterse con la gente mayor –Jasper suspiró y Emmett se quedó estático en el suelo, aovillado.

–Te apuesto a que Edward te pateará el culo –vaticinó Emmett. –Por tu culpa he estropeado su moqueta.

–Te apuesto a que Bella te lo pateará a ti por fastidiarles el momento –Jasper sonrió, confiado. –Cuando sea una de nosotros, te dará una paliza todos los días.

–¿Qué creéis que les gustará más: luces rojas por toda la habitación o velas aromáticas? –la voz de Alice sonó despreocupada desde uno de los laterales de la habitación.

–-Luces rojas –dijo Emmett.

–Velas aromáticas –coincidieron Rosalie y Jasper.

Los cuatro se miraron y Alice se cruzó de brazos.

–Velas aromáticas –gritó Emmett.

–Luces rojas –contradijeron Jasper y Rosalie.

–Vale. Pues a oscuras, pondré lámparas de bajo consumo –decidió la pequeña vampiresa sonriendo con un toque de maldad en la voz. –Venga, ahora tenemos que quitar la colección de discos y escoger la música.

–¿Y por qué de bajo consumo? –Rosalie se giró, curiosa.

–Porque se apagarán antes –Alice sonrió con perversión y juntó las llevas de sus dedos.

–Eres un pequeño monstruito –afirmó la rubia. -¿Qué hay de la música?

–Sex Bomb –ofreció Emmett rápidamente. Demasiado rápidamente. Alice y Jasper se giraron hacia él pero Rosalie les cortó.

–Cariño, eso no creo que les ayudara mucho.

– ¿Por qué no? ¡Es una canción muy sensual! –alegó él, moviendo la cabeza mientras la tarareaba.

–Creo que sería mejor no poner música –Alice hizo un puchero al oír a Jasper diciendo semejante cosa.

–¡No podemos dejarles sin música! Es una noche tan especial. ¿Y si arrancamos el techo? Así podrían ver las estrellas.

–Esme nos odiaría un poco, pero después de saber que su niño ya es un hombre se le pasará rápido el enfado –Emmett asintió, dispuesto a hacerlo.

–Claro. Y después de desvirgarse, llevamos a Bella a la funeraria, muerta por una pulmonía. ¡Que pasará frío, Alice! –Rose miró al techo, negando con la cabeza. ¿De verdad estaban hablando en serio?

–¿Qué hora es? –Alice de repente dejó de dar vueltas por la habitación y se paró, nerviosa.

–Siempre podemos mandarles a un hotel –opinó Jasper, cansado.

–Claro, y Edward le cantará una nana y la mandará a dormir a las doce. Eres tan inocente que me haces reír –Rosalie se llevó un mechón detrás de la oreja y soltó una risita burlona.

–Las cinco, Al –Emmett la observó desde la cama matrimonial, en la que ahora estaba tirado.

–¡Tengo que ir de compras! ¡Bella necesita lencería! ¡Y Edward necesita un pijama elegante! ¡Perfumes, afrodisíacos, cojines, mantas bonitas!

–-Tranquila, enana. No creo que le dure mucho el pijama elegante –la risa de Emmett sacudió la cama y Jasper no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

–Además, los afrodisíacos sólo los comería Bella, y no servirían de nada si siempre es ella la que está predispuesta y Edward es el que le para los pies –automáticamente después de que Emmett pronunciara la frase, recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de Jasper.

–Eres tan poco fashion, Emmett –se lamentó la morena. –Eso de enana ya pasó de moda. Las bajitas triunfamos.

–¿Y quién dice eso? –Rosalie arqueó una ceja.

–Lo dice Edward. Mirad a Bella. No es una top model y Edward se ha fijado en ella –sonrió con ternura. –Y es bajita. Además, ser bajita lo hace todo más fácil, ¿verdad Jasper?

El aludido miró a su mujer, sin saber qué contestar.

–Para mí todo contigo es muy fácil, Alice. Eres perfecta.

–No. Tú eres perfecto –se sonrieron con ternura y Alice se puso de puntillas, juntando sus labios con los de él, en un beso suave y cálido.

–Vale, creo que voy a vomitar –suspiró Rosalie, sentándose en la cama. –Qué tal si hacemos una cosa. Emmett y yo vamos a escoger la música y Alice y tú…

–¡Condones! ¡Nos hace falta ir a comprar condones! –exclamó Emmett, levantándose de golpe.

–¿Y eso para qué? –Jasper meneó la cabeza. –No puede dejarla embarazada.

–Menos mal, Charlie vaciaría su pistola en él si la llegara a dejar embarazada –Alice reprimió un escalofrío a pesar de que Jasper seguía abrazándola.

–¿Y la ponzoña qué, tío? Ella es humana, imagínate que… que… ¡Yo que sé! ¡Imagínate que la transforma así!

-Eso es imposible, Em. –la mano de Rosalie trazó figuras inconexas en el brazo de su marido.

–…no del todo. Si ella sangra, y la ponzoña de él tocara esa sangre… -Alice de repente se llevó una mano a la boca.

–Oh, sí. Imagínate como se sentiría Bells –Emmett hizo un gesto elocuente con la mano y siguió hablando. –Después de tener una noche pasional fantástica se despierta y se nota muy ligera. Mira a Edward, que está tumbado a su lado y sonríe como una boba. Luego se levanta y le toca el brazo, pero es tan fuerte y controla tan poco su fuerza que lo estampa contra la pared y le mira, asustadísima. Es vampiro y ni se ha dado cuenta.

–¡Estamos propiciando un asesinato! –chilló la morena.

–Asesinato que tú querías cometer hace un par de meses, Al –le recordó Jasper, divertido.

–Edward se moriría del disgusto.

–Edward se enterará cuando ni pueda dar la marcha atrás –Emmett rodó por la cama y se llevó una mano a la nuca. –Bueno, qué. ¿Vamos a comprar esos condones?

---

¡Espero que os guste! Estoy intentando apurar todo lo que llevo escrito para antes del jueves, pero el capítulo 5 de Intoxicante es lo peor que he parido nunca. No sé si lo tendré para entonces *suspira*

Btw, tengo más one-shots esperando y esas cositas juju. Muchas gracias por todos los RR, en serio. Como dije en el otro fic (Sing For Absolution) siempre los contesto, pero no sé si os llega.

Y como siempre, dadle al GO! A mí me alegráis el día y a Emmett le dais más ideas para haceros reír. ¡Sois geniales, gente!

Bxtos.

.wirhaven.


	3. La odisea

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Si me plagias el monstruo del coco se te comerá.

**Summary:** Emmett se siente en la imperiosa necesidad de ayudar a Edward con el tema de su virginidad. Siempre es divertido hacer enfadar a Edward y que Emmett pague las consecuencias.

**N/A**: Esto es lo que viene siendo un crack!fic de dos capítulos. O tres. Quizás cuatro. Es corto, en realidad no creo que se alargue mucho. Esto me pasa por pensar cosas raras. El otro día estuve hablando con neyade sobre cómo veían los demás la virginidad de Edward, y bueno. Las personalidades están un poco OOC pero allí se sobreentiende al decir que esto es un fic con mucho crack.

**N/a2: **-redoble de tambores-. No sé si habéis visto los videos de la MTV, PERO adoro a Robert. Seriosamente, y esas cosas. Ya os invitaré a mi boda con él.

**Doctor Amor**

**3. La odisea. **

Eran un grupo demasiado grande, y cuando Emmett dijo que llamarían mucho la atención en la farmacia, Alice no tardó en darle la razón, así que el moreno les condujo al ala oeste del centro comercial, donde había varias droguerías y una carnicería. Jasper arrugó la nariz cuando pasaron delante de ella, a pesar de que la sangre que había por allí estuviera fría y bastante asquerosa. La lujuria de sangre seguía siendo la lujuria de sangre, fuera ésta como fuere. Por un momento, el vampiro agradeció que Edward no les acompañase, pues no habría soportado otra patada en el pie.

Cuando llegaron al sitio al que Emmett les había llevado, Jasper se quedó mirándolo, incrédulo. "El rincón perverso" tenía un letrero con luces de neón, las cuales brillaban más que un diamante delante de los ojos de un mendigo. Jasper se plantó delante de las puertas, de un morado chillón realmente horrible, y se giró hacia su hermano y su esposa, que iban detrás de él. Rosalie soltó una risotada incrédula al ver a dónde les había llevado su marido, y Alice abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada.

–¡No me lo puedo creer! –exclamó la vidente llevándose las manos a los ojos para tapárselos.

–Yo tampoco –aseguró Jasper, casi indignado.

– ¿Cómo puede tener alguien tan mal gusto para pintar una puerta? –siguió ella, suspirando dramáticamente. –Arrancadme los ojos, este color pasó de moda hace mil millones de años.

–No seas así, Al. Recuerda lo que nos dice Carlisle "No juzguéis un no sé qué por el envoltorio, porque lo que importa es… el interior". Sí, el interior.

-Un caramelo –le corrigió Jasper entre dientes. Hacía más de cien años que no comía caramelos. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan infantil?

Él se río, sonriendo ampliamente. Tan ampliamente que uno de los chicos encargados del mantenimiento del centro comercial lo vio, y se quedó clavado en el suelo, demasiado asustado para seguir arreglando las instalaciones eléctricas del pasillo. Jasper suspiró, resignado. Edward tendría que pagarle muchos miles de dólares después de colaborar en todo eso. No, miles no. Millones.

La primera en atravesar las puertas fue Rosalie, echando hacia atrás su cortina de pelo rubio. La siguió Jasper, deseando que todo acabase, y luego entraron Alice y Emmett.

– ¿De verdad esto es necesario? –susurró mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Delante de ellos había un estante repleto de diferentes tipos de condones. Rosalie se encogió de hombros, cogiendo uno que llamó su atención y la de Jasper. En el precepto del envoltorio, con letras rojas y demasiado llamativas, la palabra "Lasagna" era lo único que podía verse.

-Oh. Estos los vi el otro día en la farmacia –comentó, distraída. Si Emmett y Alice se divertían, ¿por qué no podían yo divertirse ellos también? –Es decir. ¿Cómo alguien puede comprar condones que saben a Lasagna? Además, ¿Lasagna fría o caliente? No me malinterpretes, pero… ¿A quién le gustan los espaguetis fríos?

-Supongo que depende de lo hambriento que estés –respondió él, mirándola todo lo serio que pudo. Ella arqueó las cejas y dejó el envoltorio en su sitio. –De lo tremendamente hambriento que estés.

-Ahá –puso cara de asco y se giró, pero delante de ella apareció una mujer demasiado bajita para su edad. Más bajita incluso que Alice, y eso era mucho.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Cindy. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – sonrió, con las manos enlazadas detrás de la espalda, balanceándose sobre la punta de sus pies.

Bueno. No había nada de malo en asustarla un poco. Sólo un poco.

–Oh, no se preocupe, no queremos molestar –Rosalie se enganchó a su brazo, totalmente en su salsa. –Ya encontraremos lo que buscamos.

–-Tranquila señorita, es mi trabajo –aseguró la tal Cindy, aún sonriente. Jasper procuró no sonreír con maldad al sentir su aparente tranquilidad. Aparente porque dentro de nada la reducirían a histeria.

–-Eh. Bueno, si es su trabajo… -comenzó la rubia.

–Queríamos saber si tiene preservativos resistentes –le preguntó Jasper, sonriendo con amabilidad. Rosalie fingió avergonzarse y bajó la mirada, cuando en realidad se estaba riendo de lo lindo.

–¿Cuán resistentes? Tenemos preservativos que aguantan mucho tiempo en el envoltorio. –contestó, comenzando a pasearse con nosotros entre las estanterías.

–Bueno verá… –Rosalie suspiró, simulando estar tremendamente avergonzada.

–No tengas vergüenza, niña. La práctica del sexo es algo natural y normal, no deberías de avergonzarte de ello.

–Querríamos algún tipo de preservativo que fuera resistente al ácido sulfúrico –contesté, sonriendo con amabilidad.

Cindy de pronto dejó de moverse. Una nube de desconcierto y sorpresa comenzó a fluir a su alrededor, y los miró incrédula. Parecía preguntarse si los dos estaban hablando en serio. Luego abrió y cerró los labios, balbuceando sin llegar a decir nada.

–¿Al ácido sulfúrico? –susurró. La sorpresa se acentuó hasta tal punto que se convirtió en incredulidad, a pesar de que ella supo disimularlo perfectamente.

–Nos gusta el riesgo –contestó Rosalie, sonriendo con malicia. Sin cortarse ni un pelo, se inclinó sobre la pobre dependienta y amplió más su sonrisa. –Ya sabe, somos jóvenes. ¿A quién no le gusta jugar con esas cosas?

–Sí, claro –Cindy dio dos pasos hacia atrás, girándose hacia una estantería. –A quién no le gusta, sí.

–Ya ve por qué nos daba vergüenza decírselo, señorita –comentó él, alegre. Cindy le miró como si le hubieran salido ocho serpientes de la cabeza.

–Eh. ¿Habéis encontrado algo? –Emmett rodeó a Rosalie con la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, comenzando a besarla con lentitud. Jasper negó con la cabeza y se fijó en que la otra dependienta hablaba con Cindy en susurros. Como si ellos no pudieran oírlas.

–Son hermanos. Y vienen juntos.

–¿Cómo sabes que son hermanos, Meg?

–Porque la enana dijo "Papá nos va a matar cuando se entere de esto" y ese que tiene más músculo que cuerpo le contestó "Todo quedará entre hermanos, no te preocupes Al"

–Dios mío, ¡Pero esto es incesto! –se llevó la mano a la boca y les miró, espantada.

-Eeeeh. ¿Perdón? En vuestra charada hay cosas peores –les recordó Rosalie señalando las estanterías llenas de perversiones de todos los tipos.

–¿Preservativos resistentes al ácido sulfúrico? –entonces Alice asomó la cabeza por detrás de Emmett y frunció el entrecejo. -¿No hay algo más resistente? ¿Resistente al veneno, por ejemplo?

–Son adorables –comentó la tal Meg, mirándolos con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. De pronto su lujuria golpeó a Jasper como un gancho venido de Emmett. -¿No os gustaría que más gente se os uniera?

–¡Por favor! –Rosalie sacudió la cabeza, muerta del asco.

–¿Ni siquiera para ver, solamente?

En cambio, Emmett comenzó a reírse nada más oírla y Alice se llevó una mano a la cadera.

–Eh, oiga. Señora… ¿no le parece que está vieja ya para estos trotes? Además, el incesto está más que pasado de moda –arqueó las cejas, fungiendo estar indignada. -¿Por qué no nos atiende y ya está?

–Cuando Bella y Edward se enteren se van a reír de lo lindo –Emmett se volvió a reír, pensando en el momento en el que se lo contase. En situaciones como esa, quedaba patente quién era la vidente de la familia. Emmett tenía un ojo interior igual de eficaz que un submarino descapotable.

–Oh, tenemos que darnos prisa –Miró a Al, la cual dejó en la caja todas las cajas, botecitos y una bolsa negra que ninguno había visto antes. Empujó todo frente al hombre que estaba en la caja, mientras las dos dependientas seguían mirándoles. Una con una morbosidad del tamaño de un campo de fútbol y la segunda asustada. –Aún nos queda comprar la fruta afrodisíaca y las velas.

Si en la bolsa estaba lo que Jasper se imaginaba que Alice había podido comprar, los Vulturis serían murciélagos domesticados en comparación con la furia devastadora de Edward. Como nota mental, el rubio se propuso esconder la tele en algún búnker subterráneo, junto con las consolas de Emmett y la moto que Edward le había regalado. Luego, ya se encargaría de proteger a Alice y la sala de ordenadores.

-¿Los plátanos son muy ofensivos a la vista? –le preguntó Alice a Jasper, poco después de que salieran del maldito sex shop.

El rubio pensó que se había equivocado. Edward no estaría furioso, desde luego. Mucho antes de verlo, Jasper pudo sentir su ansia de muerte, sangre y destrucción, no en ese orden precisamente. Borró su anterior nota mental y se dejó otra: era a Alice a la que debería de esconder en un búnker, no a la televisión de plasma.

Apartados de Emmett y Rosalie, que estaban entretenidos mirando el escaparate de una tienda de lencería, se inclinó hacia su mujer.

-Dime qué ves, por favor –le pidió.

-Edward se va a enfadar un poquiito –suspiró, y se apoyó en mis piernas.

-¿No has visto nada?

-Lo he visto todo. ¡Pero el conjunto de Bella dejará a Edward patidifuso!

Emmett y Rosalie aparecieron entonces, él riéndose socarronamente y ella con una bolsa en las manos.

–¿Patidifuso? –Emmett se sintió ofendido. –Como poco le darán ocho infartos. –aseguró.

–Eso si no la cubre antes con una manta y la aleja de sí veinte metros –Rosalie se mordió el labio y no pudo evitar reírse también. –Pobre Bella.

–¡Venga, venga! Edward llegará a casa dentro de dos horas, y nosotros tenemos que haberlo preparado todo para entonces –Alice miró significativamente a Jasper, el cual asintió, colocándose al lado de Rosalie. –Mejor nos separamos en parejas.

–Vale –Emmett rodeó a Rosalie con un brazo y la apartó de Jasper. Luego intentó echar a andar hacia las tiendas del piso de arriba pero Alice se interpuso. -¿Qué pasa?

–¡Tú vas conmigo! –exclamó, ofendida. Se llevó una mano a la cadera y torció los labios, arqueando las cejas después. Su expresión de cachorro abandonado no tardó en funcionar.

–Pero Aliiiceee –comenzó él. Rosalie la miró, incrédula. ¿Cómo podía usar el truco tantas veces y que aún así siguiera funcionando? Era increíble.

-Creo que nos va a tocar ir juntos –suspiró Rose mientras se encogía de hombros y se colocaba bien el pelo.

Si Alice sabía cómo hacer sentirse culpable a quien fuera, Rosalie sabía asustar sólo con la mirada. Y la que le dedicó a Emmett no era del todo amorosa. Dos segundos después, Jasper la siguió de cerca. Se suponía que era ella la que sabía en esos temas.

- - -

_Mil años después, aquí está. Me da mucha vergüenza subir esto, porque es peor que un fic de Perla Shumajer. Y me da mucha rabia, porque podría hacerlo mejor, pero en fin. Exámenes, enfermedades y depresiones no son una buena combinación._

_Espero que os esté yendo bien en los exámenes, que ya queda muy poco para el verano J_

_Besos y abrazos para todos._

_.wirhaven. _


End file.
